


Bana Bir Masal Anlat Baba

by MelissaBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaBlack/pseuds/MelissaBlack
Summary: Bana bir masal anlat baba.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Geç koyuyorum biraz ama, babalar günü için yazdığım bir one shot :) 
> 
> Aslında aklımda daha değişik cümleler, dialoglar ve yazılar vardı ama baba-kız ilişkisi söz konusu olduğunda hiç birini kağıda dökemiyorum. Bu çok... başka bir şey. Gerçekten. Kendimden biliyorum ki baba-kız ilişkisi harbiden anlatılmaz yaşanır. Umarım bu kısa hikayeyi beğenirsiniz.
> 
> Ve babalar günü kutlu olsun :')
> 
>  
> 
> http://i.hizliresim.com/7mGOzW.gif

_Altı. Tam altı sene olmuş babacım._

_Seni bulup kaybedeli altı sene. Çoğu zaman o kısa sürenin kıymetini bilseydim diyorum. Keşke senin de dediğin gibi o anları, son anlar gibi yaşasaymışım. Keşke bana bunu söylediğinde sana bağırmasaydım. Son değil, bırakmayacaksın demeseydim. Ama biliyor musun baba, hiç bir kız kahramanlarının onu terk edeceğini düşünmezmiş. Geç oldu ama bende öğrendim bunu._

_Adını dahi bilmeden büyürken ben,_ **baba** _kelimesi ile kalbim minik bir kuş gibi çarpardı. Oysa bir babam bile yoktu. Ama her kız babasına doğduğu anda aşık olurmuş. Öyle diyorlar bana. İlk karşılaşmada olurmuş bu. Anneleri kıskandıracak kadar güzelmiş hatta. Söylesene baba, beni ilk kucağına aldığında sende böyle mi hissettin?_

_Çoğu zaman soramadım sana bu soruyu ben. Ve bir çoğunu. Oysaki seneler bana bir çok şey sunmuştu, ve ben bir gün karşıma çıkarsan sana hepsini soracaktım. İlk sorum sevdin mi beni olacaktı. Sonra, neden bıraktın. Ama ben. Daha ilk karşılaşmamızda sana hiç birini soramadım. Sana ilk sorum ‘Anneme, arkadaşlarına ihanet mi ettin?’ olmuştu. Özür dilerim baba. Defalarca özür dilerim. O an aklımdan bir çok şey geçiyordu sana dair ama bunu sormalıydım. Baba kelimesinde, beş yaşındaki bir kıza dönüşen birisiydim. Ve o kız, baba, o kızın duymak istediği buydu. Çünkü, masumiyetini istiyordu senin. Herkes seni kötülerken o içten içe sana inanıyordu. Ve haklıymış. Sen babam, sen masumdun hep. Ne delicesine sevdiğin eşine, ne kardeşim dediğin iki insana, ne de çocuklarına ihanet ettin._

_Benim kahramanım._

_Öyle bahsederdim senden hep. Andy, kızıp babasına Octavian diye bağırırken ben adını düşünürdüm. Kimse bana demezdi. Dememişti. Baba diyemiyordum. Sanki baba desem etrafımdaki bir büyü kaybolacak gibiydi. Bende benim kahramanım diyordum sana. Benim kahramanım. Benim süper kahramanım. Geceleri yatarken hep seni düşünürdüm. Nedense annemden çok sana dair şeyler dolanırdı aklımda. Nasıl birisi olduğunu, neye benzediğini. Göz rengin, kokun, sesin... Sonra o gece rüyamda yanıma gelirdin. Başım hep belada olurdu ama. Sen güler ‘küçük baş belam’ derdin şefkatle, ve beni kurtarırdın. Ya çıkıp inemediğim ağaçtan, ya düştüğüm yerden, ya beni sıkıştıran çocuklardan, yada yüzünde maskelerle zerime gelen yetişkinlerden kurtarırdın... Sonra sarılırdın. Kocaman sarılırdın. Başımı göğsüne yaslardım hemen. Orası benimdi. O küçücük başım kalbinin üstüne gelirdi. Ve baba. Bana sarılman tıpkı gerçekteki gibiydi. Sesin... Hayal meyal. Ama kokun ve gülümseyişinde rüyamdaki gibiydi. Seninle karşılaşınca fark ettim. Aslında baba... Sen hep benimleymişsin. Hep yanımda, sol tarafımda._

_Şimdi gene öyle. Gene yanımdasın._

 

Başımı yazdığım kağıttan kaldırdım ve yanan gözlerimle odayı inceledim. Sarı kırmızılara bezenmiş küçük odada birisi daha vardı benimle biliyorum. Oturduğum koltukta hafifçe dikleştim ve beşiğin yanındaki sallanan sandalyeye kilitlendi gözlerim.

Yanağımda bir sıcaklık hissettiğimde ağladığımı fark ettim. İstemeden gülümsedim ve yaşları silip, yazıma geri döndüm.

 

_Hatta şu an torunun odasında oturuyorsun. Sallanan sandalyede beni izliyorsun. Ve muhtemelen ağladığımın için homurdanıyorsun. Kızma. Şu ara dengem fazla bozuk. Hem bilirsin bir Black duygularını çok iyi gizler. Ancak arada maskesi düşer._

_Canıma can katanım._

_Öyle özlüyorum ki seni. Bazen kağıtlara bile dökemiyorum. Kalemim yazmıyor. Elim gitmiyor. Canım yanıyor. O gün. Beni, bizi bırakıp gittiğin o günü hatırladıkça hıçkırıklara boğulasım geliyor. Bunu hak etmemiştik. Sende, bende, Harry’de. Ailemizden kalan tek sen vardın. Sende bizi korumak için gittin. Tıpkı rüyamdaki gibi. Geldin. Beni kurtardın. Ve gittin. Ama kahramanlar gitmezdi hani? Çok çelişiyor bazı düşüncelerim. Kafamda binlerce pıtırkurt dolanıyor gibi hissediyorum. Harry o zaman beni yalnız bırakıyor. Düşüncelerimle ettiğim savaşı görüyor. Ve baba. Biliyor musun? O harika bir eş._

_Kızlar babalarından gördükleri sevgiyi, şefkati, korumayı aşık olacağı adamdan da istermiş. Buda seninle tanışınca öğrendiklerimden. Senden sonra hayatıma giren her erkekte bunu aradım. Sevecek miydi? Koruyacak mıydı? Bana da sen gibi bakacak mıydı? Merlin’e şükürler olsun ki Harry var. Ve o, senden sonra güvendiğim tek erkek. Her akşam bana sarıldığında içimi huzur kaplıyor. Ve o huzur sana sarıldığımda olan huzurla aynı. Ama gene de seni özlüyorum. Her dakika seni daha çok özlüyorum. Ve bu özlem dinmeyecek. Evleneceğimi söyleyeceğim zaman yoktun. Düğünümde yanımda yoktun. Mihraba ilerlerken kolumda yoktun. Harry ile ilk kavgamda ağlarken yoktun. Hamile olduğumu öğrendiğimde yoktun. Ve ben bebeğimi kollarıma aldığımda gene olmayacaksın. Hayat çok acımasız baba. Seninle paylaşacak daha zilyonlarca anım varken seni benden çok erken aldı. Geldin ve geldiğin gibi gittin. Giderken de çok şeyi de götürdün beraberinde. En büyüğü de çocukluğumdu._

_Çocukluğum._

_Bir yaşıma kadar benimleydiniz. Şansa bakın ki ben o yaşlarımı hatırlamıyorum. Zihnim bir şeyleri idrak etmeye başladığında amcamlaydım. Ne annem, ne babam vardı. Sadece ben vardım. Hikayemi bile seneler sonra öğrenecek kadar bahtsızmışım. Ama konu bu değil hayır. Konu sen ve ben, baba. O bir senede neler olduğunu annemin günlüklerinden okudum. Adım için ettiğiniz kavgalar, doğumdan sonraki şaşkınlığınız, beni ilk kucağına alışın, yemek yedirme çabaların, uyutma çabaların... Annemin de dediği gibi, hepsi komik ama bir o kadarda güzel. Güzel bile yetersiz bence. Annem de öyle demiş baba. Seninle aramdaki bağı kıskandığını ve merak ettiğini yazmış. Güzel kelimesinin bile basit kaldığını yazmış. O da buna sahip olmak istemiş. Ama her kız benim gibi şanslı olamıyor işte. Sana sahip olduğum için çok şanslıyım babacığım._

_Bugün babalar günü. Sensiz geçirdiğim bir babalar günü daha. Hayatımın en buruk zamanlarından birisi anlayacağın. Bugünleri hep farklı hayal ederdim. Hepsinde yanımda olurdun. Ama yoksun. Olmayacaksın. Başına gelebileceğim bir mezar bile yok. Ne garip değil mi baba? Sanki bir masal kahramanı gibisin. Sadece bana ait, benim olan, benimle olan..._

_Masal demişken. Harry dün bir sürü masal kitabı getirdi. İçinde hem büyücü hem muggle masalları var. Aklıma sen geldin_ **gene.** _Sende anneme böyle kitaplar getirmişsin odama koysun diye. Tabii annem muggle kitaplarını istememiş ama sen ona ‘Her gece bir masal istediğinde nasıl yetişeceksiniz Mrs Black?’ demişsin. Ve annem. Hoşuna gitmiş. Garip değil mi? Hoşuna gitmiş ve ilk kez bu mugglevarimsi bir şeylere izin vermiş. Masalların ne işe yarayacağını da düşünmüş. Öyle yazıyor. Ama bulmuşta. Dilim_

“Mells?” başımı yeniden kaldırdım ve kapıdan yavaşça giren Harry’ye baktım.

“Hey.” Saatlerdir tek kelime konuşmayınca boğazım kurumuştu. Çatlayan sesime aldırmadan ona gülümsedim. Sonra yavaşça dudaklarımı ıslattım. “Geldiğini duymamışım.”

Yanıma doğru ilerledi. “Gene dalmışsın.” Gözlerimi devirmeden edemedim.

“Tüm gün evde tekim.”

“Herm’i çağırmanı söylemiştim.” Küçük bir çocuk gibi omuzlarımı silktim. Bu sefer o göz devirdi. “Çok mızmızsın çok.”

“Evet.” dedim sakince ve ayaklarımı koltuktan aşağı sarkıtıp ona oturması için yer açtım. Hiç cevap vermeden yanıma kuruldu ve her zamanki Potter gülümsemesi ile bana baktı.

“Hamilelik seni daha da dengesiz yaptı.” kaşlarımı çattım. Evli olabiliriz ama hala didişiyoruz. Bu hayatımızın bir parçası olmuştu adeta. “Bana bak Potter! Hamile olabilir ama hala büyü yapabiliyorum.” Ellerimi salladığımda bir kahkaha attı ve beni kendine çekip omzuna yatırdı. Nefesini saçlarımda hissederken gözlerimi kapattım ve kendimi huzura teslim ettim.

“Ee, ne yaptın bugün?”

“Her zamanki şeyler.” Diye mırıldandım. “Yattım, yemek yedim ve kalan vaktimi burada geçirdim.” Gülümsediğini hissettim. Omzundaki elini karnıma kayarken aynı gülümseme benimde yüzüme yerleşmişti. “Ufaklık ne yapıyor?” geri çekilip kocaman olmuş karnıma baktım.

“Bugün fazla usluydu beni bile şaşırttı.” Harry bir kahkaha savururken kıkırdamalarıma engel olamadım.

“Ya. Demek usluydu.” Omuz silktim. “Öyleydi.” Kaşlarını kaldırırken hala gülüyordu. “Şaşırdım doğrusu. Onun babalarımıza benzeyeceğini ve hayatının her gününü yaramazlıklarına ayıracağını düşünüyordum.”

Babalarımız... İç çektim. “Babalar demişken” ondan biraz ayrılıp masanın üzerinde duran küçük kutuyu aldım. “bak biz sana ne aldık babası.” Harry meraklı bakışlarla bana baktı ve kutuya uzandı.

“Açsana.” Dedim sessizce ve onu izledim. Dikkatlice süsleri çözüp paketi açtığında bordo renkli kadife ile kaplanmış bir çerçeve duruyordu ellerinde. “İlk babalar günün kutlu olsun Harry.”

Konuşmadan çerçeveye baktı. Bende sesimi çıkarmadım. Daha bebeğimiz doğmadan bir çok duyguyu yeni tadıyorduk ikimizde ve bu anlar özeldi.

En sonunda zümrüt gözlerini bana çevirdi ve o aşık olduğum gülüşünü hediye etti. “Teşekkürler.” Çerçeveyi kucağına bıraktı. Bir eliyle elimi tuttu, diğerini de karnıma koydu. “İkinize de.”

Gözlerimin yeniden dolmasına engel olamamıştım.

Bugün babalar günüydü. Ve ilk kez canım daha da çok yanıyordu. Nedeni basitti aslında.

“Hey. Hayır Mells ağlamak yok.” Bileklerimle gözlerimi silerken burnumu çektim.

“Tamam, tamam.” “Hormonlar” diye homurdanırken o da bana güldü. Yeniden omzuna uzandım ve gözlerimi kapattım.

 

_Dilim çözülür çözülmez, her gece bacaklarına yapışacağımı düşünüyormuş annem. Her gece o melodi gibi sesimle ‘Bana bir masal anlatır mısın babacığım?’ diyecekmişim. Ve sen her gece bıkmadan usanmadan, beni geri çevirmeden bu dileğimi gerçekleştirecekmişsin. Bin bir tane farklı masal anlatacakmışsın bana, ben büyüyene kadar. Ama annem de şunu iyi biliyordu babacığım. Ben sizin gözünüzde asla büyümeyecektim._

“Harry.” Diye mırıldandım.

“Evet” dedi sakince. Derin bir nefesle kokusunu ciğerlerime doldurdum.

“Bana bir masal anlatsana.”

Şaşırdığını biliyordum ama bu kısa bir anlığınaydı. Hamile olduğum süreçte yaptığım yada söylediğim mantıklı mantıksız her şeyi kabullenmişti. Ancak bu sefer nedenini o da biliyordu.

“Bir varmış bir yokmuş...”

 

_Bir varmış bir yokmuş._

_Bir varmış bir yokmuş diye başlar masallar... Uzak diyarlarda güzeller güzeli bir krallık varmış diye de devam eder. İçinde mutlu bir Kral ve Kraliçe. Birde canlarından çok sevdikleri güzel mi güzel, tatlı mı tatlı eşi benzeri olmayan bir Prenses varmış diye uzar gider..._

_Bu da benim masalımdı baba. Elindeki bin bir masal tükendiğinde bunu anlatacaktın sen bana. Ben hep dinleyecektim, sen hep anlatacaktın._

_O zaman. Gene istiyorum işte. Bu gece rüyamda duyacağım, göreceğim seni. Küçükken olduğu gibi. Senle yatıp düşlerimde senle olacağım. Ama ondan önce._

_Bana bir masal anlat baba. İçin de tüm sevdiklerim olsun._

_Seni çok seviyorum._

_Babalar günün kutlu olsun._

 

_**Melissa Alice Black Potter**_


End file.
